


Calamity - The Red Coronation

by Aemtha



Series: The Rebellion [3]
Category: Cytus (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Running Away, a little death here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: a coup d'eta had brought chaos inside the Smith castle, having children to lift their swords and make them need to run away.





	Calamity - The Red Coronation

~ a week later ~

"Erwin." (Y/n) called in a whisper as she kept her eyes peeled for anyone. "Oh for the love of sweetness, where is he?"

It was night time, and the adventurous one of the twins was trying to hide away as usual from the guards who are currently on rounds. (Y/n) is a master of hide and seek, she can be practically called a 'ninja' so to say. The difference about this night is that Erwin is curios as to what she does at night because he knows so much about his twin that the thought of her sleeping on her bed at the time of curfew is something short to the truth.

A minute ago, the blond boy was tailing her. The next, (Y/n) suddenly noticed that no one was following her. A good thing yet it beats the heart in a thousand thumps a minute. "Erwin!!" She whisper-yelled with a quiet groan in the end.

(Y/n) pressed her back against the wall, her head tilted to peak into the corner. A group of soldiers were casually walking away from where she hid. But the group wasn't what caught her attention. It was the velvet curtain that covered the window. It wasn't like there was someone hiding behind it, it was the fact that the cloth was moving as if the wind played with it.

Her eyes narrowed as she unconsciously analyzed. Her logical and critical thinking was something like a behavior of hers now. And what she thought was, there is a window behind those curtains. So the window was probably open.

And when the group was close to another t-section hallway, the curtains were parted by a hand. A figure slipped out and (Y/n) saw that her surmise was correct. She tucked her head so that only one eye would peak out. Within seconds, this person swung its arm with a sword in hand. Light shown on the blade which caught one soldier's attention, but his reaction is a second too late as the person brought the sword to decapitate three persons in a row.

(Y/n) was so close to squeaking in fright if it weren't for her body and animal instinct of not wanting to be caught. Her palm hit flat against her throat in a quiet action and she bit into the skin of her forearm. And in those moments she had inflicted pain on herself, the murderer continued to kill the two remaining soldiers.

More figures slipped inside from the window and this was when the little princess decided to run.

But then she skidded to a halt because she was so close to knocking a man when she turned a corner. A whimper escaped her lips when she noticed who this man is. "Keith! Keith!!" She cried and extended her arms to throw herself against the aforementioned 'Keith'.

"Princess? What is wrong?" He queried as he raised an arm to wrap around her shoulders.

Her cry continued to get stuck on the edge of her throat as she bit on her tongue. The sharp minded girl stared wide eyed at the surface of this man's chest plate. Even on the verge of losing her sanity because of witnessing a murder, there was something that kept her anchored to her right mind.

This man is named Keith Shadis, a man who has authority over the soldiers around the Smith Kingdom, but a rank lower than the king's right hand. His job is to look and take over everything about the military in the morning. Which means that his shift is in the morning and he must sleep throughout the night to continue on the next day.

But right now, Keith is wearing his day clothes and even armor. He rarely uses his armor, either for occasions or trips to throughout the land.

"Keith. Why are you--"

Suddenly, (Y/n) felt a prick then a really sharp pain came from her neck. She cowered away and wriggled out of Keith's hold to finally see a dagger on his free hand. Her fingers caressed the long but shallow wound on her neck, pulling back to see that she had wiped the tips with blood.

"Tch." The man clicked his tongue with a snarl. "I can't believe the emotional build up would make me unable to kill you."

"Kill... me?" Her eyes slightly wavered from fear, but it was like a camera lens that were adjusted first before focusing on the subject. Her eyes glared with an accusation in mind. "You're... you're with those people."

A dangerous smirk crept on his lips and (Y/n) instinctively took a few steps away from him. "What people?" Though his face deemed that he knew what she was talking about, his voice still dripped with innocence.

"Those who killed... the ones I saw that murdered your subordinates."

"Oh.. but princess." His smirk stretched into an evil grin. "I handle soldiers of the day, in the day. Whatever happens to them at night are not within the restrictions of my responsibility."

Her face was void of any emotion. In the inside, she was afraid and near to pissing herself. But her mind overtook that fear and continued to bring her at ease with the knowledge she had in her. "An ally in the morning. An enemy at night. And you can not be called a traitor. A mole, you are..."

"I would prefer spy. A much nicer word."

(E/c) eyes ran around her surroundings. This hallway...

"I thought you were smart enough to know that you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponents." Keith lunged for her. At the moment of the spur, (Y/n) reached his sword that was strapped to his waist and drew it out with ease. Her graceful feet danced to stand behind him as the man flopped forward, missing his target.

Her hands gripped the sword and brought the blade near her shoulder. With a small huff, she whipped her arms down and sliced his arm off neatly. Blood started to pour out of the missing limb. "Oh.. that went well." (Y/n) muttered to herself, not even looking at the result of what she did. She bolted away from the scene while carrying the sword on the blunt side on her shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this, Djel!?"

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard her father's voice booming around the hallway she was in. And now she realized that she was standing in the living quarters of her family.

"Dad?" (Y/n) whimpered as her head popped up from the doorway.

"Aha~ Here's the other one." A voice familiar to the princess, sang and her eyes stared at the shining sea-green she knew she could always see comfort in whenever she gets lost in this mansion.

"Djel?" (Y/n) called in confusion. This Djel was the King's loyal right hand knight, he was like another father in the eyes of the little girl. And he takes control when daylight reaches it end. "Dad?"

"(Y/n)... Run. Keep running. Find Erwin then keep running!" The King did not turn around, but his arms were spread wide as if to protect the princess. To keep Djel's focus on him.

She could not run because she was too confused as to what was happening. "How cute, Smith. Covering your child like you wouldn't die. I know you would say I would have to kill you before I get to her... But I'm planning to massacre you all." Djel's ugly face now had a wicked grin. The lips that always had a reassuring smile to (Y/n) now held a maniacal grin which would scar her for life.

But that wouldn't be the only thing about him that would scar her. "Dad!!" She screamed as with one clean slice from a sword was able to cut off the head of the blond man. The body collapsed and the head rolled towards the feet of the princess. The eyes she always saw in Erwin's were looking back at her with no shine whenever those cerulean blue eyes glance at her. "Ahhh!" She screeched as she stumbled backwards, her head snapping towards the killer who was only a few steps away from her.

"You were such a cutie." Djel hummed in sadness and a pout. "But I have to kill you as well."

There.

She sprinted like she never ran before. Good thing she lost her heels and the long skirt of her dress were now in shreds so she had better footing and balanced weight to skid through the halls. (Y/n) may get lost through these halls, but that's just because she happens to always find a secret path whenever she's absentmindedly walking.

And she had thanked the goddesses that she was an adventurous little one because she used those paths to gain a huge distance between her and the man who plans to kill her.

(Y/n) could feel her stamina deteriorating after some time and she opened a door that was nearest to her inside a secret passage, gently closing it behind her. And across that door was another, so she padded from the hallway to enter that room. She knelt before the door after she had shut it and had her forehead against the wooden surface.

"(Y/n)." Someone called behind her and her head snapped behind her in fear that the King's 'loyal' knight was there waiting to impale his sword through her. Though she wasn't quite sure if she was relieved or more frightened in what was in front of ber. "No.." Her body twisted as she had released the sword still dripping with Keith's blood. Her hands and knees bent to lift her up from the carpeted floor and her eyes widened, tears forming. "Please... Don't.." She begged.

"(Y/n)." Another called monotonously, he had a sword in his hand and it was pointed to a certain somebody.

"Mike. Oh god. Please don't." She whimpered. "Don't take him away. Please don't take him also." She pleaded.

"(Y/n). Where's father?" Her brother slowly queried. His eyes staring at his on the verge of crying sister. He was actually scared as to what she saw and what she's been through seeing that her dress was in torn and now the skirt ended up to her knees, her feet were red from running and she was shaking. And the fact that his sister just carried in a large sword that looked to heavy for her state, blood on its blade.

(Y/n) gasped and choked a cry when she remembered what she witnessed. "He's... He's..." She stuttered and whimpered loudly, her head bowing down as tears fell down her eyes and to the carpet. "Dad's dead."

"Mike. Please, I'm begging. Don't kill Erwin." Her head whipped up and her eyes started to go red from all the tears that formed.

Her (e/c) eyes stared at the scene in front of her. A sword that was kicked all the way to the corner to the left. Her brother, Erwin, had his hands up as his page boy, Mike, holds the tip of his sword towards the blond boy's throat.

"I can't." Mike whispered.

"You can!" (Y/n) slammed her hand on the ground in frustration, her eyebrows furrowing. "Mike, you're our friend right?...... Right?" Her eyes now softening in pain as her eyebrows curled upward in confusion.

"Jobs do not need friends."

(Y/n)'s hand reached for the sword and sprung up to clash blades. Mike's sword merely swiped Erwin's throat which left a small scratch. The girl pushed her twin with a harsh bump of her hip against his. "If you're not our friend then you are a stranger."

The two stared at each other with hardened eyes. But Mike was frightened inwardly, the look that covered all of (Y/n)'s countenance, the strength that tensed throughout her muscles that made her possible to continue pushing against his own sword using hers. This girl is a princess who is locked up in her study hall and pampered with knowledge and all luxury. How the hell was she able to go against him? Him, a boy who is training everyday to be a great knight.

His grip faltered and immediately, the young girl used that reluctance as an advantage to slide her blade and knock the sword out of his hand. The sword skidding to the other end of the room. "Unlay before me." She spat in a venomous tone. "Your true intentions before I behead you."

That threat was not even close to nothing. It was filled with promise and confidence that she actually had the right mind to say that she can kill him.

Mike's head hung low as if in total shame and disappointment of himself. He dropped to his knees and punched the floor with a fist. "Forgive me, princess. I have done a mortal sin."

Metal rang as the weapon was dropped and soft hands pressed against Mike's cheeks. "But you are mortal." She whispered softly. (Y/n) slightly crouched down to reach for the wrist of the hand that was on the surface of the ground. Pulling him up by the arm. "Stand, it is not I you should bow down to." The two were standing straight now as (Y/n) pulled up a tired smile. "If you repent and pledge your loyalty to Erwin once again... then I forgive you."

Her eyes glanced to the bewildered boy who stood to the side. Erwin felt like he just witnessed a beast being tamed by a --(in the absence of any better words to say)-- beauty. Though those two are siblings, there was disgust lingering in the thought of 'beauty'. Under the right situation, he would have gagged and laughed about it, but now was not the time.

(Y/n) stepped towards the door, deciding to finally just lock it. Thinking that if Djel finally found them, at least he would struggled a little and give them enough time to find another escape plan.

"Let me serve you.." Mike pleaded as he bowed his head before Erwin and the latter boy just chuckled.

"Who else would I have to recruit for the job?"

(Y/n) sighed as her hands fell to her sides. Relieved that those two were so close enough to forgive their mistakes and continue to further their life with a newfound strength. "Thank go--"

But it was not long lived.

The door was still closed and (Y/n) was leaning her back against it. But then a sick crack and jab made the two boys alert as (Y/n) had her mouth wide open, a sound did not dare slip past her lips. The end of a sword sprouted from the door, behind (Y/n) and pierced right through her. Blood now coating the sword and (Y/n)'s upper chest.

"(Y/n)!" The two boys shouted.

As soon as the sword impaled through the wood and her body, it was pulled out from the other side of the door. (Y/n) fell on her knees and clutched her chest with her right hand. Falling to her side as blood colored her white top of the dress. The door slammed open which made (Y/n)'s body skid to the left side of the room. Her back hitting the wall and she wasn't able to creep out a whimper of pain for blood started to form in her throat.

"(Y/n)!" Erwin called as he was about to run for his sister, but Mike stopped him by pushing him back to his place. "What the hell, Mike?!"

"Djel." Mike spoke.

"Oh Mike." Djel signed in disappointment. "You haven't killed the prince."

"Djel?" Erwin called out in a mutter.

"As compensation for not fulfilling your job, I'm going to kill you, you worthless--"

Djel was cut off by two swords that stabbed through his throat and with a powerful swing, beheading him in one go. The man's body dropped to the ground and blood soaked the carpet. The two boys glanced up to the one who killed him and their eyes widened as they saw (Y/n) leaning on those swords that were still dripping with blood. "That's.. karma..." She whispered, not able to hold her footing so she fell to the ground.

But before she could, Erwin held her close to him. (Y/n) coughed and spat some of her blood. "Hold on. Keep it together, (Y/n)." Erwin urged his voice to stay strong for his sister.

"Come on. You two aren't safe in these grounds." Mike waved for them to the broken door and Erwin quickly picked (Y/n) up in a piggy back ride style.

Erwin and Mike ran through the halls, finding the nearest exit. "Mike..." (Y/n) struggled to breathe and called out for the pageboy who slightly slowed down his pace to run in step with Erwin. "Over there..." she pointed to a small table with a vase atop of it. "Behind that, a door."

"Say no more, princess." He nodded in understanding and picked up his pace, stopping beside that table to slightly push it forward. A small crack could be seen and Mike used a finger to push into it. Like a lock that was simply picked, a small trapdoor popped out. It was a slide like tunnel, the width of which could fit a really fat noble. Mike took a step back so that the two can go first. Erwin shifted so that (Y/n) was being carried in his arms at front.

"I order you to follow us." Erwin said to Mike.

Mike smirked with a small salute to the heart. "Yes sir."

At that confirm, Erwin sat first on the ground with one arm tightly wrapped around (Y/n). He used his other arm to push them and slide down the tunnel.

Mike surveyed the halls before adjusting the table to look like nothing happened. He moved inside the tunnel and closed the door behind him then continued to slide down.


End file.
